narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hibari Uchiha
Hibari Uchiha (''うちはひばり, Uchiha Hibari)'' was a member of Konohagakure’s famed Uchiha clan before the clan massacre. Hibari belongs to Shirayuki-no-Mai on deviantART, aka MacabreDeity on fanfiction.net. Background As the only daughter of Yūgao and Yashiro Uchiha, Hibari was born into the Uchiha clan with the expectation of becoming a strong shinobi. She has always known this and accepted it, embracing her clan's legacy; she was very proud of her family, and bore the Uchiha clan symbol happily. Because Yashiro closely worked with Fugaku on the Konoha Military Police Force, Hibari spent most of her time with Yūgao, who often brought Hibari out while she ran errands or went to visit friends. As such, Hibari had learned much of Yūgao's habits and behaviours when she was young, tthough still enjoyed the evenings when her family would come together and looked forward to spending time with her father. She developed a healthy relationship with both of her parents, and showed great enthusiasm in becoming a ninja that both her mother and father reinforced. Her parents were realistic in their expectations, especially Yūgao, who would remind Hibari that being a ninja took both strength and intelligence, and that it take a lot of time and work to advance in skill. Still, Hibari was convinced that she wanted to become a ninja, and took the matter very seriously. When she was old enough, Hibari was enrolled in the academy and practiced traditional methods of training mentally and physically while in school. Being from Konoha's famed Uchiha clan, she felt great responsibility to live up to her family name, and spent most of her time working on improving her skills by staying after normal school hours to utilize the academy's resources. She was very passionate in all of her endeavors, and because she didn't have any siblings, she enjoyed meeting children around her age and was a very social child - though she could be considered bossy at times, thinking that her way was the best way, always. As such, she enjoyed being a leader in class activities, which made her consider being an academy teacher or an instructor for genin rather than a rank-and-file ninja, which served as her next goal after graduation. Hibari was also very engrossed and motivated in her studies, fueled by her desire to become a strong ninja, and consistently tried volunteering first for everything. This made her appear to be a "teacher's pet" in the academy, which deterred some classmates from befriending her. In addition, because of her lineage, Hibari faced comments that demeaned her hard work and rather focused on her ties as an Uchiha, which greatly frustrated her and motivated her to work past her family name. She wanted to be recognized for her own feats, rather than have her abilities be passively regarded because she is an Uchiha. It was clear that Hibari was intelligent and excelled at memorization and intellectual studies, which was enhanced due to her upbringing: because both of her parents were strong in mind, Hibari often played Irensei, which strengthened her sense and understanding of strategy. However, she was physically weak and often lost in sparring matches, and was easily winded, bruised, and knocked out. She was seen as an easy target, despite knowing strategies better than most in the class, and felt her determination for becoming a ninja waver. With her loss of self-worth, she was desperate for attention and began to run off and hide for extended periods of time, which is how she met Yoko Kusunoki, a girl who was in the class above her own. Yoko initially scolded Hibari for her behaviour - mostly because Hibari had frightened her - and said that if Hibari wanted to become stronger, hiding would only prove that she was a coward. Hibari had cried, earning her another scolding, but despite their rough introduction, the two eventually became close friends. Yoko also tried working with Hibari, following her grandfather's motto, "We strong must protect the weak." After graduating from the academy, Hibari was placed on a three-man squad team with two classmates and Kawagishi Kikugoro as their Jōnin instructor. Hibari was anxious to begin her shinobi career, and invested a lot of her effort and energy to work well with her teammates and follow proper procedures and training. She was still considered overbearing in terms of her drive for leadership, though at Kawagishi's urging, Hibari made conscious efforts to make sure her teammates knew that she respected them above anything else, which was often undermined by not taking blame herself and overwhelming her teammates. In a private conversation, Kawagishi spoke to Hibari about the role of being a leader, and that a good leader is ultimately the one who needs to bear the repercussions if something goes wrong, even if it's not the leader's fault, but also make sure that everyone is performing at their best. With his tutoring, Hibari began to be much more open-minded and flexible, which greatly improved the functioning of their team. As a team, they performed low-ranking missions and trained together for two years, in which they would soon be enrolled in the Chūnin Exam. However, during a sparring practice, Hibari was severely injured after getting entangled in a series of ninja wires, in which she lost her balance and Kawagishi interfered to prevent decapitation. When Kawagishi pulled her away, Hibari's leg twisted and broke at the knee, rendering her unable to run very easily and ultimately gave her a permanent limp. During treatment and rehabilitation at the hospital, her team visited her often, and she even met her replacement on the team for when they went to the Chūnin Exams. She supported her team as much as she could from the sidelines, though she felt very bitter about the incident. Kawagishi visited her the most with books and training scrolls to keep her occupied, while also encouraging her that they are still a team, even if she is temporarily disbanded. However, the news came to to her that she will no longer be able to be a ninja, and she was forced to retire at 11 years of age. She waited to tell her teammates after their promotions to chūnin, and still kept in contact with them often. As they used to as genin, the entire team - including Hibari's replacement - would go together to restaurants and socialize. Because she cannot walk or stand for extended periods of time, Hibari found a civilian job as a weaver, and has since been practicing Kumihimo braid-making and saori weaving since her injury. She sat either inside or outside her home as she worked and often had friends come by while she weaved, and would sometimes request help to bring her work into the village. She enjoyed her work and considered herself very skilled in it after years of practice; however, she still longed to be a ninja and often met with her ninja friends as an outlet into the shinobi world, and could be seen admiring her friends from the sidelines. Because she was a civilian, Hibari dodged becoming involved in the Uchiha clan's coup d'état and the conflict between her clan and the village. Naturally, she noticed the rising tension in the clan and her father's strange hours of leave, as well as the reoccurring meetings at the Naka shrine, though when she expressed her curiosity, she was denied any information. Before she reaches adulthood, Hibari is killed along with the rest of her kinsmen during the Uchiha clan massacre, either by Obito or Itachi Uchiha, despite her attempts of fleeing and hiding. At the beginning, she was home alone and was working late on her weaving when her mother came inside and ordered Hibari to hide. In a panic, she slipped into the nearest closet, though was eventually found and dragged out before she was killed. Her father was dead at the entrance of their home, while her mother was killed in the hallway outside of Hibari's room. Personality Sensitive and compassionate, Hibari was very outgoing and social. She was also initiative, though tended to complicate and internalize things by over thinking them and focusing on details, and didn't always finish what she started. She enjoyed creative activities and being mentally stimulated, and appeared very self-confident to others. Hibari was someone who believed that she was better than any weakness, and felt as though she could obtain all that she hoped and dreamed of, which made her feel annoyed and helpless if something didn't go her way. The idea of failure left her completely distraught and lead her to feel victimized. As a child, she believed that she was never given her fair share, always a victim, and that her failures were due to the faults of others; however, as she grew more mature, she became much more flexible, independent, and willing to admit her own faults, and made conscious attempts to be proud despite her leg injury, but kept her attitude in check. She relaxed and unwound best with the people who were closest to her. Because she was no longer able to dream of being a ninja, she felt uncertain and fearful of the future, for she was afraid of being looked over or lose respect being a non-ninja as someone from a prestigious clan. She tended to take on too much and easily got overwhelmed, but wanted to be successful despite this pressure, and was hesitant to come up with new goals after her failure as a ninja. Because of this, she tended to avoid situations where she feels she may be criticized, and tried to evade walking past the academy, hospital, and training grounds in the village. However, she still kept scrolls and texts from the academy, and often revisited them to reread or learn new things, as she was unable to completely give up her former dream. Her guilty pleasure was talking to her friends who were still active shinobi about their careers, training, missions, and abilities, as it gave her a vicarious experience, though it was very bittersweet for her. Appearance Hibari had thick, dark brown hair that fell to her waist, with chin-length bangs framing her face and a single lock that fell over her brow. On occasion, she would tie her hair in a loose braid, but more commonly left it unbound; however, she always wore two locks pulled over her right shoulder and bound them in a series of white bandages, leaving them to fall over her breast. In build, she was a short, fair-skinned woman who had an angular face with a blunted chin, her eyes round with a soft curve and lined with dark lashes. Her eyes were dark and evenly spaced around a long, thin nose, and high cheekbones. Hibari's mouth was short in width, though her lips were full, with the upper slightly thinner than its lower counterpart. Because of her leg, Hibari was unable to walk far distances or remain physically active for long periods of time, so she was less lean than her still-active ninja peers. She was also physically weaker, despite her previous training, because her leg couldn't bare much additional weight. In clothing, Hibari consistently wore a light blue wrap-styled kimono top with navy and black lining around the collar and sleeves. She wore a dark blue cloth around her waist that fell mid-thigh, which was bound by a brown obi and red ties. Her skirt matched the same pattern as her top in colour and style, and covered the right-portion of her body, her left leg bare, revealing the bandages that kept her leg aligned. She also wore black boots and brown, fingerless armbands. Abilities While in the academy, Hibari showed great skill in trap setting and geographical understanding, as well as cultural studies in her kunoichi class. She also did well with genjutsu lessons, and was very quick in dispelling an illusion and realizing when she was trapped in one. In her stats, Hibari ranked above average in her speed, intellectual abilities, and manipulated hand seals well, though was average in taijutsu, ninjutsu, and stamina. Her strength was poor, and she was often beaten in sparring matches and other physical activities. When in these situations, she utilized school-taught tactics and strategies well, though sometimes wasn't physically able to follow them through. Because of this weakness, she was sometimes called "One-hit Hibari" by her classmates. Quotes *''(To Shisui)''' '"Dedicated service is its own reward, but this is pretty nice too!" *''(To Yoko)'' "Don't think you can handle everything by yourself, it's good to rely on others, too." *''(To Shisui)'' "You have such impressive skill, but please try not to overdo it out there." *''(To Yoko)'' "I'm not completely helpless. I have people that I must look after, so I must stay strong!" *''(To Itachi)'' "Aren't you the one people are talking about? You're even more wonderful than I imagined!" *''(To Shisui) "You have always worked too hard, you don't know how much I worry about you. But despite that, I wouldn't change you for the world." Trivia *Hibari’s name means "''skylark." *Hibari’s favourite pastimes are flower viewing and visiting hot springs. *Her hobby is collecting flowers, barks, and grasses, which she will dry and create pictures from them. *Her love interest is Shisui Uchiha. *Her favourite foods are curry rice, soba, and pickles. *Her least favourite foods are mushrooms and any sort of sweets. *Hibari is afraid of not reaching any sort of emotional fulfillment and losing her ability to function on her own from her injured leg. She also tends to have neurotic outbursts over day by day fears and occurrences. . *Hibari’s favourite philosophy is, "If you're not happy now, you never will be." Reference Hibari Uchiha and images are original from my deviantART, unless stated otherwise (artists will be credited at the bottom of each picture). Any information related to the Naruto universe was found on Narutopedia. Any additional information was found on Wikipedia. Category:Original Character Category:Female Category:Uchiha Category:Deceased Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL